


This is not what I wanted

by MegMarch1880



Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, I'm curious about who creates Vault Tec, Probably spoilers..., Who could be that evil, Working on playing through the games so I may have missed something, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegMarch1880/pseuds/MegMarch1880
Summary: Vault-Tec is the key to the Fallout Universe. The thing is though, we have no idea about the person who created this company. My theory on how they are.





	This is not what I wanted

"This isn't what I wanted. I wanted to save the world. I wanted to use my contacts for good. All of them agreed that nuclear war was coming. Some of them didn't have the connections to be safe. They asked me, Me, for help. How could I say no? They needed me.

So Vault-Tec was born, the company to save us from nuclear annihilation. My goal was to build enough vaults for everyone. Despite reports to the contrary though, even I knew that might not happen. So we, how did my advisors put it? Prioritized. The elderly and sick were to be allowed in last. The young, the healthy were to be given first priority. I argued that surely we have time. They pushed back though. I hated it but they were the ones warning me. So they knew, what was going on right? With their amount of knowledge, if they didn't think we had enough time, maybe we didn't?

I started to worry about those who weren't the first priority though. What about the poor who couldn't afford it? What about those who didn't realize that this wasn't theoretical? My team finally saw my side and we started adding subsidies to buy entrance to the vault. I even convinced them to add some first come, first served vaults. My advisors argued it would cause a panic. But when these bombs dropped, I wanted everyone to have a chance to survive.

The vaults started being built and they were quickly being filled up! I couldn't believe how many people realized what was coming. It wasn't enough though. We didn't have enough vaults yet for everyone who was interested. We still hadn't convinced even half the population yet. We built a Vault in the bottom of Vault-Tec Headquarters for us and the monitoring staff to keep an eye on everyone.

We started Vault-Tec University to train our staff. It was born to help educate those who would lead and run our vaults. Some of those who originally signed up for the Vault's ended up enrolling as well. We had several complaints for making the professors live in a Vault. Not realizing that by doing so, it would allow them to survive. We had a plan to transform the dormitory into another Vault as well before it happened.

I was going to save the world.

Then the bombs dropped. Our building was the first one inside any vault. I sat and saw each Vault having its residents enter. Just as the first bombs hit, I was informed we had lost camera access for over 75% of our vaults! They assured me that the Vaults were fine and we still had vitals on the residents. So I watched the remaining cameras and all vitals religiously. I obsessed on taking care of the people under my protection, my care. 

But the radiation didn't come down as fast as was expected. So we waited, and in waiting for the radiation to clear the truth came out. Those vaults they had told me we had lost cameras for, we hadn't. 

 

They had turned the vaults into experiments! My vaults, my people, my legacy was gone. It was completely gone. They insisted that I had agreed to every single experiment. That I had agreed it was key and necessary. How could it be necessary? Yes, I had authorized a drug rehab vault, but drugs being reintroduced? I had authorized a vault in a school, but all the children were supposed to be in there and killing wasn't supposed to be an option!

Yes, I had authorized a cryogenics vault, but that was only for those whose medical conditions are manageable but not right after the apocalypse. Right? It had been so stressful. I had tried to do so many vaults. I had just signed off on safe places, surely. That's what I had signed off on, right? Surely? I couldn't have authorized this...I couldn't of. I. Couldn't. of. Right? I'm a good person. Surely? I couldn't be some monster. I couldn't have been the monster who did these things, could I? I don't remember much leading up to the day the bombs dropped... Did I sign those papers? Did I?" the man had finally finished ranting.

I shrug, "I don't know what you did or didn't do. But I do know that you survived, and they didn't. You want mercy? You should have died when the bombs dropped."


End file.
